Kai Chisaki
Kai Chisaki (in Japanese: 治崎 廻 Chisaki Kai), also known by his villain name "Overhaul", is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia; serving as the main antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. He is the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, a Yakuza organization comprised of villainous Quirk-users. Following the defeat of All For One, Chisaki believes he is destined to become the next ruler of the criminal underworld and plans to destroy the current Quirk society and return the Yakuza to its former glory. He is voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda in the Japanese version of the anime. In the English dub, he is voiced by Kellen Goff, who also voiced Funtime Freddy. Personality Chisaki appears to have mysophobia, as he is under the delusion that everybody around him is sick and hates being touched. This is shown when he kills Magne and severs Mr. Compress' arm simply for trying to touch him. He is also shown to be constantly scrubbing his arm, in fear of any contamination caught onto him. He is shown to be cruel and sociopathic. After killing Magne, he was only concerned about getting her blood on him. He uses his Quirk to disassemble and reassemble Eri, so that he could make Quirk suppression bullets. He will do anything to make things go his way, like showering Eri with gifts so that she'll comply with his orders, and exploiting suicidal people to be expendable pawns. He will also punish those around him for not showing the proper respect to him and the Shie Hassaikai. Ever since All For One's downfall, Chisaki has plans of becoming the next ruler of the underworld, making him an instant rival of Tomura Shigaraki. Despite this, he is willing to negotiate agreements with him, as means for him to accomplish his goals. Chisaki was convinced that getting involved in drug dealings would be his one answer into bringing the Yakuza back into its former glory. It would also lead to his misanthropic persona towards Eri, the former boss' granddaughter, after seeing her rewinding abilities as a tool and an opportunity to mass produce the Quirk-Destroying bullets, using her blood cells. He believed by doing that, it would give him a chance for the Yakuza to gain total control over the entire black market. Despite his insanity, he has shown to express some sort of sentiment to the League of Villains, as he wanted to bring out the full potential of the league by having them serve under his command. He only attacked when the league decided to attack first, and even apologized for destroying Mr. Compress' arm. In the end, however, he was really using the League of Villains as pawns to further his goals and, like his own henchmen, had no care for what happens to them. He has however shown to express signs of fear and shock when Tomura and the rest of the league severed both his arms to destroy his quirk. The only person Chisaki has shown to truly care for is the former boss of the Shie Hassaikai, who happens to be the grandfather of Eri. This is due to the fact that he took him in when he was a young child and has since raised him. In return, Chisaki has been doing everything he can to repay back the kindness his boss offered him and it is part of the reason why he's desperate on accomplishing his goal. Despite this, the two would sometimes get in conflict with one another, regarding Chisaki's goal on restoring the Yakuza. Their disagreements got to the point where Chisaki had no choice but to put him under a coma for the time being, intending to bring back his consciousness once he restored the Yakuza and "paid back" his debt. History Background In the past, Chisaki was a young street child taken in by the Yakuza's boss. Hoping to repay him for his kindness, he has been developing bullets that could erase somebody's Quirk that he could sell on the black market. To achieve it, he used his Quirk, Overhaul, to take apart and reassemble a girl named Eri, who has the power to reverse a person's physical state. However, the Boss found Chisaki's actions unethical. Believing his father to be a fool, he makes him ill so that he could lead the Yakuza and distribute the Quirk Erasure Bullets. Hero License Exam Arc Chisaki is first seeing stopping a group of villains called the Reservoir Dogs, believing them to be sick and in need of curing. Shie Hassaikai Arc Chisaki later meets Tomura Shigaraki and tells him about how he hopes to rise in the criminal underworld after the power vacuum set by All For One's arrest, much to Shigaraki's annoyance. He offers a merger with the League of Villains, but Magne is against the offer. After Magne tries attacking Chisaki, he blows up her upper body, and then severs Mr. Compress' arm after he retaliates. When Shigaraki tries to retaliate, Chisaki orders one of his minions to act as a human shield, protecting him. After Chisaki and Shigaraki calm down, they eventually agree to an alliance. One day, during Izuku's internship with Mirio, Eri manages to escape Chisaki's clutches. Realizing they were in a situation where they couldn't stop him, Izuku grudgingly lets Chisaki take Eri back. When Chisaki returns to his lair, he kills another one of his lackeys for failing to restrain Eri. When the heroes raid the Shie Hassaikai's hideout, he is seen talking to his father, assuring him that everything will be alright. He encounters Togata Mirio, who manages to put up a decent fight. He has an underling shoot Togata with the Quirk nullifying bullet, but that doesn't stop him. When he encounters Izuku, in an act of desperation, he fuses with Shun Nemoto. After a brief fight, Eri uses her Quirk to defuse them. Chisaki then fuses with Rikiya. After learning what Eri could do, Izuku lets Eri ride his back so that he can use One For All at 100% without hurting him. With Chisaki defeated and arrested, the police convoy taking him to prison is intercepted by the League of Villains. When Shigaraki has Chisaki cornered, he asks if he's going to kill him, but he has something worse in mind for him. Shigaraki has had a grudge against him for killing Magne and severing Mr. Compress' arm. As payback, he and Compress sever his arms, ensuring that he could never use his Quirk again. The League of Villains then make off with the Quirk Erasure Bullets while Chisaki is left in a helpless state screaming in anger. Chisaki later receives medical treatment for his arms and has his Quirk remodeled, but due to his dangerous ideology, he was still imprisoned in Tartarus. Former Powers and Abilities *'Overhaul': Chisaki's Quirk allows him to disassemble and reassemble anyone/anything through physical contact. He is able to kill people instantly with this Quirk as shown when he blew up Magne's and Rappa's upper bodies off completely. Unlike Shigaraki's Quirk, however, Chisaki seems to have control of his to a certain degree, as he was able to only destroy Mr. Compress' arm, while he utterly destroyed Magne. However, he is shown to wear gloves, in order to curb the effects of his Quirk, implying that he has no control over the activation of it. Chisaki is also capable of reviving people from the dead with this Quirk, as he was able to reassemble Rappa's body back together. There also seems to be no limit to this, as he was able to bring back Rappa's body back together five times, after challenging him to a fight. Chisaki is also able to use this Quirk as means of fusing with others, as demonstrated on Shin Nemoto and Rikiya Katsukame. Kai Chisaki has currently lost the ability to activate his Quirk, as both his arms were destroyed by Tomura Shigaraki and Mr. Compress. *'Confession': When fused with Shin Nemoto, Chisaki had access to his Quirk. With it, he can learn a person's true thoughts and feelings by communicating with them. Chisaki specifically used it to exploit and manipulate Eri's feelings as a way to get her back on his side. *'Vitality Stealing': When fused with Rikiya Katsukame, Chisaki had access to his Quirk. With it, Chisaki can increase his vitality by absorbing others through either physical contact or inhaling. As a result, this increases his stamina, in addition to increasing his size, making him physically stronger than before. Theme ''Overhaul by Yuki Hayashi'' Trivia *Kai Chisaki shares similarities with another My Hero Academia villain, Tomura Shigaraki. **They are both villains who strive to become the next ruler of the underworld, leading a villainous organization as support. Their Quirks involve coming in contact with people and killing them by reducing them to bits. **However, unlike Shigaraki, Chisaki is a matured, experienced adult who's already had his plans ready from the get go. However, Shigaraki's maturity has slowly shown to evolve after Chisaki's defeat. Chisaki's Quirk also allows him to reassemble a person's body back to normal. *Like Stain, Chisaki is essentially one of the few villains that help Shigaraki's character grow. In this case, Shigaraki's experience with Chisaki helps form him into a more charismatic and mature leader. External links *Kai Chisaki - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Torturer Category:Game Changer Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Muses Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars